


Magic

by MaddieWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, possible johnlock - Freeform, this is not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: When John refuses to let Sherlock put a skull on the tree, Sherlock decides to use a little magic to persuade him. This is not smut; it is fluff and humor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!

“Sherlock, why is there a skull on top of my Christmas tree?”  
“I like the skull.”  
“What did you do with the angel?”  
“I used it in an experiment.”  
“Sherlock! We cannot have a skull on top of the tree!”  
“I say we can't have a tree.”  
“We're having a Christmas tree; we've been over this.”  
“I really don't see the point.”  
“There isn't a point. We just have one. Humor me.”  
Sherlock sighed. “The tree can stay.”  
“The skull can not.”  
“You get the whole rest of the tree! Why can't I have the very tip!?!”  
“You can decorate the rest of the flat. I'll handle the tree.”  
“Fine.” Sherlock stormed off, leaving John to wonder how exactly he was going to get the skull off the tree.

 

“Sherlock, what did you do to the kitchen!?!”  
“I decorated it! Just like you said.”  
“With thumbs!?!”  
“Yes. I painted the nails red and green. Festive.”  
“Take them down. You can't decorate with thumbs.”  
“No. You get the tree; I get the rest of the house.”  
“You're not putting a skull on my tree.”  
“Then the thumbs stay.”

 

“Is this made of human hair?”  
“Yes.”  
“What...? How did you form it into a reef?”  
“Magic.” Sherlock wiggled his fingers.  
“Did you die it green?”  
“Made it look more like leaves. Fooled Mrs. Hudson.” He shrugged.  
“You're not putting a skull on my tree.” John insisted.

 

“Oh. My. God.” John stopped in the doorway to the bathroom.  
“Do you like my garland?”  
“Are these teeth?”  
“Yes.”  
“You hung teeth in the loo!?!”  
Yes. Wait here!” Sherlock ran off. John heard a click from somewhere off in the flat and the pearly white strands lit up.  
“They glow!” Sherlock called in from the living room.  
“You're still not putting a skull on my tree!” John called back stubbornly. 

 

“Did you make little stars out of bone?”  
“Of course. What else would they be made of?”  
“How long did this take? Where did you find the time to carve stars out of bone?”  
“I don't sleep on cases, remember?”  
“Did you have to hang them on every door in the flat?”  
“Oh, wait until you see your room.”  
“What did you do to my room?”

 

“Ears.”  
“Ears.” Sherlock confirmed. “I put red and green earrings in them!”  
“You strung up ears and put them in my room!?! Where did you even get them!?!”  
“Magic. Can I put a skull on your tree yet?”  
“No.”  
“Don't be stubborn.”  
“Running out of ideas?”  
“Running out of space.”  
“Well no skulls on my Christmas tree.”

 

“They're not on your Christmas tree.”  
“They're literally everywhere but my Christmas tree!”  
“Yes, and I put Santa hats on them.”  
“And hung them from the lights. Is that mistletoe in their eye sockets?”  
“Of course. Now you have to kiss one.”  
“I'm not kissing a skull.”  
“You won't have to if you let me put one on your tree.”  
“No. Sherlock, no skulls on my tree. Why do you want one there so badly?”  
“Because you want to keep it off so badly!”  
“You're still not putting a skull on my tree.”  
“Of course not. I'm decorating the rest of the house.”

 

“Eyeballs?”  
“They light up too.”  
“Where did you find this many green eyed corpses?”  
“Magic.”  
“Were these obtained legally?”  
“Semi-legally.”  
“You're not putting a skull on my tree, and you can't steal body parts.”  
“I'll put them back! It's not like anyone was using them!”  
“Sherlock!”  
“They're dead! They don't care! It's festive!”  
“It's creepy!”  
“Skull?”  
“No skull. Take these down. You'll frighten Mrs. Hudson.”  
“She hasn't been up here since the skulls.”  
“Fine. Don't touch my tree. How did you get them to light up?”  
“Magic.”  
“Well tomorrow's Christmas eve. Any more magic will have to be done soon.”

 

“John, there's a skull on your Christmas tree.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want me to take the eyes down?”  
“No.”  
“You're letting me put a skull on your tree?”  
“Well Sherlock, it turns out it's not my tree; it's our tree. I suppose you can have the tip.”  
“Thank you John.” Sherlock smiled. “How did you manage to get it back up there?”  
“Magic.”

 

End


End file.
